No Name Fics
by Kyjin
Summary: A collection of short fics created for a contest on where none of the characters names could be used. Kingdom Hearts, FFIX, Arc the Lad, and Xenosaga. Please R&R!
1. Whispers of the Heart

AN: Welcome to my new little collection of short fics. About a month ago, had a contest to write a 300 word or less story with any rpg featured on the site, but in the story, you could not mention any of the character's names. Two of the four entries I submitted have appeared on the site, but I would like to put all of them up here. Try and guess who the characters are, although it is pretty obvious. This first one was featured on the site, so read and enjoy!

Whispers of the Heart- Kingdom Hearts

_It has been too long. Far too long. Too long since I have seen the sky. Too long since I have seen her._

_Too long since I have seen any of them._

The boy sighed into the darkness around him. "What's the point anyway," he whispered to himself. "It's not like I'll ever get out of here." The boy peered gloomily down at his hands with his deep green eyes. "I brought this upon myself anyway, I deserve it."

"Aww, cheer up!" said another voice from the darkness. "We'll get out of here sometime."

"What's the point?" grumbled the boy. "You may have your kingdom to live for after this, and you even have a keyblade. But what do I have? Nothing." The boy looked down at the ground gloomily, his white hair falling down his face.

Unperturbed, the keeper of the cheery voice walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. The little light that was in their prison glinted off of the golden keyblade in the keeper's hand.

"You're kidding yourself you know," the keyblade holder replied. "You have hundreds of worlds out there waiting for you. Not to mentions all of your friends."

The boy shook his head. "Friends? I don't know how much _he's_ willing to forgive. And I don't know what has happened to _her_."

"You're too hard on yourself. They'll both understand. They won't though if you just give up here." The keyblade keeper reached down and pulled back the hair from the boy's face. "Try to keep some cheer in this place, okay?"

The boy looked up at him and smiled. "Only if you find a way out of here with that blade of yours first."

The keyblade keeper merely grinned. "Deal."


	2. Deep Thoughts

AN: This is the second fic I wrote. It is a Final Fantasy IX one (aka the greatest game of all time, at least in my opinon.) Not on the site, but a fairly obvious one as well. Also in the form of a narrative, so read and enjoy!

Deep Thoughts (Final Fantasy IX)

These machines... What are they making? Dolls? No...

They're making me.

A shudder raced through my body as I tried to comprehend what was going on before me. The factory I was taken to was worse than any of us thought. The people of Dali have left their fields and their homes to work here, creating weapons.

Weapons... like me.

Weapons meant to kill all others. Weapons that show no feeling or thought of their own. Is this what I am to become? Or was I already one, and have merely forgotten?

We have finally left the horrid place and are at Lindblum castle, but I can't help but stop and wonder. Was I once like those mindless pilots on the airship? Or a heartless killing machine like that monster who attacked us and killed them all. All of those who sacrificed themselves for me.

I wish... I just wish this was all a dream, and I could wake up. But if this was a dream, I would lose all of my friends. They have been with me all this time through our journey, and I won't lose them now.

Maybe I can go on for now. Maybe I can stop whoever is making these... creatures.

But I can't let my friends know what I'm thinking. They saved me in Dali from being sent away, like the others, to be a weapon. But I can't have them fighting all this for me. This is my battle, and I have to do this on my own. I have to find out who is doing this, why this is happening. I have to fight, and make sure those who gave their lives for me did not do so in vain.

But most of all, I need to find out who I am.


	3. Machine

AN: The third fic is from Xenosaga. Another narrative, and also has not appeared on the site. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Machine (Xenosaga Episode 1: Der Wille Zur Macht)

Human... Hmm, what a simple phrase. To think that at any point in my life I would be debating whether this is what I wanted to be. Yet that life seems so far away. A life that I tried to leave, and yet I'm still here, still waiting, still trying to get out of it.

But, is this the answer? To be something completely different? A man and a machine are two very different things, no matter how much companies try to make us similar. Like that little girl. She may call a human woman her mother, but it can never be true. The little girl is a machine, a machine which wishes to be nothing more than human.

Then what am I? I was once human, but now, something more. I am also a machine, yet unlike that little girl, I do not wish to be human. To be fully a machine, to have none of these memories, to not have to remember what I once was and no longer am. This is my goal, a strange one to all those I have met.

Seeing these human lives though, the love and friendship about them. And seeing that little girl, striving to be one of them, striving to be what I once was. If she cannot, maybe I still can.

Should I stay this way? Neither man nor machine, but both at once? Or take my way out, disappear from the human world and be a machine. That little girl... Maybe she will help my decision. For if she cannot have her dream, maybe I can still try and live it for her.


	4. Pretty Colors

AN: This last one is my favorite of them all. This is from the fourth Arc the Lad game, and has appeared on the site. Please read and review this one if you don't do it for any others. This was my favorite to write, and I'd love to make a longer and better version. Anyway, read and enjoy, and thank you for looking at my fic!

Pretty Colors (Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits)

"Hey, weird kid!" said a small dark haired boy with a crown around his neck. A light brown headband held his hair back from his face while he wore nothing else but light brown pants and a bow and arrow about his back.

"Yes?" replied a strange short girl in a strange pink dress with a smile and tongue on it. On her head was a tall pink hat with an eye on it, the hat covering most of her face. In her hand was a stuffed rabbit, clutched around the ears.

"You can read the colors of the feelings and expressions of people, right?"

"Yes, I can. The king of deimos has most interesting swirls of colors."

"Yeah yeah," the boy continued, shaking his hands eagerly. "But what color am I?"

The girl simply smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Are you sure?" The girl giggled softly.

"Yes! I am sure. Now tell me!"

The girl burst out in more soft giggles.

"What? You need to tell me! I'm a king! Obey me and tell me!" The boy stomped his feet on the ground, highly agitated.

"Pink," said the girl with a smile.

"What? Pink!?"

"Yes, a most interesting color for a male human."

"Urgh! This isn't fair!" yelled the boy, stomping away. "Why can't I have a cool color like everyone else? Just pink? Oh..."

"Heehee," giggled the girl. "He fell for it. He did have some other interesting colors, but that little bit of pink was the most fun to point out."


End file.
